El Lago de los Sentimientos
by XANHEX
Summary: Cada vez peor en mis titulos . Le acaban de destrozar el corazón, le es dificil volver a ser como antes, pero un chico nuevo le hace ver que los sentimientos es facil de confundirlos con el amor. Que feo summary, pesímo pero es ¡MIMATO!


**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me perteneces, sólo hago uso del nombre de los personajes para la historia aquí presentando con el fin de entretener.

* * *

**El Lago de los Sentimientos

* * *

**

Arrojaba piedras al agua mientras lágrimas resbalaban sobre sus blancas mejillas, algunas de las cuales se incorporaban al lago. Le dolió tanto, no pensó que le llegarían a destrozar el corazón de tal manera, en ese momento que le dijo que todo había acabado, sintió como si una mano invisible apretujara con fuerza su pequeño corazón con la intención de hacerlo añicos, como si de lava caliente le recorriera todo el cuerpo en vez de sangre y sintiera que las neuronas se hubiesen muertos todas al mismo tiempo. Observaba el atardecer, el más triste pero a la vez el más bello, como los rayos del sol durmiente caían coloridos y se formaba un hermoso rojo amarillo sobre el agua. Ahí el sol tras las montañas ocultándose queriendo no ser testigo de lo mucho que ella sufría. Seis meses de bella relación, le había entregado todo, hasta cambió su forma de ser por él, se comportó lo más madura posible y aquello le resultó lo más difícil del mundo, evitó vestirse de colores rosas porque a él ese color no le agradaba en lo más mínimo y ella amaba el rosa, dejó de andar con el cabello suelto, no era mucho de su agrado, pero con tal de que él fuera feliz ella hacía todo. ¿Por qué la terminó? Ella lo amaba de sobremanera, se entregó a él en cuerpo y alma y no se arrepentía, sintió algo muy maravilloso a su lado. Lo admiraba, era el mejor chico de toda la escuela y ella se sentía alagada por el hecho de que aquel muchacho le hiciera caso, no le importó ser la envidia de todo el mundo, sólo le importaba estar con él. El lunes sería difícil, muy difícil.

* * *

Una pelirroja al verla, corrió y la examinó de pies a cabeza, la chica que estaba viendo no era su amiga alegre y llena de vida, sino una persona totalmente diferente, mal vestida con ropas holgadas, el hermoso cabello castaño que todo mundo adoraba ahora lucía desaliñado, los ojos hinchados y ojeras, demacrada y muy pálida.

—Mimi, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó la chica.

Apenas la chica abrió la boca y en vez de palabras se escuchó un quejido, desbordando en llanto y abrazando a su amiga. Entre gimoteos le contó lo que había pasado.

—Tenía razón, ése es un maldito… —exclamó Sora, molesta, se lo había dicho muchas veces a Mimi que ese joven no valía la pena, pero no quería decirle la famosa frase «te lo dije», sería como no demostrarle su apoyo incondicional.

Faltaron a las clases, todo por tratar de que Mimi se desahogara y se sintiera mejor, seguro el fin de semana fue el peor infierno que pudo pasar su amiga, la veía llorar por ese desgraciado que un poco antes de ver a su mejor amiga, lo había visto riéndose y contándole cosas a sus amigos, ¿cómo diablos se atrevió a dañar a la persona más dulce y tierna de toda la escuela?, no importaba de qué tenía que hacerse para averiguarlo, ése maldito sabría quien era Sora Takenouchi.

Al día siguiente, Mimi lucía un poco más tranquila, igual de devastada, pero al menos esta vez se animo a entrar a clases, no prestaba atención, estaba como ida haciendo trazos sin sentido en la libreta.

—Jóvenes, buenos días, el día de hoy quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero Matt Ishida, proveniente de la preparatoria Hong&Tsudei, de Tokio. Denle la más cordial bienvenida.

Un joven rubio de ojos azules, muy guapo, pero de mirada seria entró al salón, miró a todos con desdén, como si no merecieran que él estuviera entre ellos. Una preparatoria sin prestigio, ahí es donde su papá lo mandó al ser expulsado de la prestigiosa Hong&Tsudei. Al menos veía a chicas lindas.

El murmullo entre los jóvenes no se hizo esperar, alcanzó a oír a chicas decir lo guapo que él era, otro de qué es lo que había pasado como para que lo cambiaran a esa preparatoria.

—Por favor, tome asiento, hay una vacía al lado de la señorita Tachikawa —señaló el profesor.

No dijo palabra, pasó de tal manera que las miradas se centraban en él, se sentó al lado de una chica de apariencia vaga y mal vestida. Le llamó la atención que la jovencita sólo prestaba atención a los horribles trazos que dibujaba en su libreta.

* * *

Sora que iba en otro grupo pero junto al ex novio de su amiga, lo agarró del brazo bruscamente y lo llevó a la pared, la chica tenía fama de ser fuerte por practicar varios deportes y vaya que lo era.

—¿Por qué demonios le hiciste tanto daño a Mimi? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Oye, niño con apariencia de mujer, Mimi solo fue un juguete y me aburrí de ella… demasiado fácil y obtuve ganancias —respondió cínicamente, riéndose.

Sora le estaba a punto de dar un puñetazo pero el chico se lo detuvo, era hombre y por lo tanto más fuerza que la chica.

—¿Te gusta verdad? Mimi te gusta, con razón siempre hablas pestes de mi, no te gustaba nada que te haya ganado a la chica, lesbiana —la llevó hacia él y la besó a la fuerza, cosa que Sora no aceptó y lo empujó contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Me das asco! —le gritó la pelirroja al momento se limpió la boca y le escupió al chico para luego marcharse a grandes zancadas.

—Bueno, sea de cada quien, pero eres hermosa también… Mimi… pobre niña tonta, me divertí con ella.

Shintaroh Natsumoto, el chico más popular y guapo de la escuela… hasta la llegada de Matt Ishida.

* * *

El joven rubio caminaba solo y le agradaba ver el efecto que tenía con las chicas, muchas de ellas muy atrevidas que rápido se fueron con él y parecían ser guardaespaldas, las chicas tan fáciles no era lo suyo. Vio a una pelirroja de muy mal humor, se le hizo muy atractiva y tal vez de las presas que él gustaba cazar.

—Hola —saludó Matt al ver a Sora.

—No molestes, aléjate —dijo Sora que se metió al baño de chicas.

La chica con apariencia de fantasma, la misma castaña que hacía rato dibujaba en su cuaderno se quedó parada frente a él, le extraño la actitud de la joven.

—Permiso —pidió la chica.

La miraba, era muy bonita pero se veía sumamente triste, ¿por qué le enterneció tanto?, no lo entendía, entonces se hizo a un lado. La jovencita pasó a su lado, se veía tan desprotegida y falta de cariño.

—¡Matt! —exclamaron unas chicas que fueron por él.

* * *

En la noche antes de acostarse el rostro entristecido de la jovencita apareció entre sus recuerdos, ¿por qué sentía la necesidad de protegerla? Nunca antes le había pasado, él juega con las chicas de manera cruel, después de que su primera novia le rompiera el corazón cruelmente, no había vuelto a ver a las chicas de la misma manera.

No pudo dormir nada esa noche, todos esos sueños con aquella jovencita no lo dejaron en paz.

Pasaron los días, y estaba muy intrigado por que Mimi Tachikawa no desaparecía de su cabeza, ahí estaba presente y cada vez que la veía estaba más triste, no la había visto sonreís ni un solo día desde que él llegó, se enteró que era amiga de Sora, la pelirroja que al principio le atrajo, que fue novia de un tal Shintaroh, necesitaba saber todo sobre ella y no entendía por qué.

* * *

Sora tomó las manos de Mimi y le vio con mucho amor, en los pasillos había rumores que la pelirroja estaba enamorada de la castaña, pero como Mimi se encontraba todavía lastimada, no hacía caso omiso.

—Deja esa tristeza, ese malnacido no vale la pena el por qué estés así. El muy poco hombre quiso ganar dinero haciéndote sufrir, estoy enterada que solo mantuvo la relación contigo por una absurda apuesta. Mírate, sólo te hizo sufrir y volverte gris. Por favor, Mimi, vuelve a ser la niña alegre que todos aquí queremos.

La jovencita trató de sonreír pero fue inútil, lo había olvidado, lo de Shintaroh le afectó demasiado como para si quiera fingir una sonrisa.

—¿Cuándo regresa Tai? —cuestionó Mimi.

—En una semana, me cuenta que los partidos en Corea han sido muy competitivos.

—Envidio tu relación con él, los dos se aman y estoy segura que ninguno de ustedes se dañarían —Mimi se levantó y se fue, dejando a Sora sentada.

Sora era novia de Tai, pero lo mantenían en secreto, sólo le había comentado a su mejor amiga Mimi, en la escuela ignoraban por completo aquella relación y por ello había esos escabrosos rumores sobre que ella estaba enamorada de Mimi, adoraba a Mimi, la quería muchísimo y le dolía verla así, todo lo que trataba de hacer para que su amiga se sintiera mejor, había resultado difícil.

Ignoraba que Mimi había dejado de comer, apenas probaba bocado, por ello se veía tan demacrada y con un color de muerto.

La castaña estaba bajando las escaleras, cuando un mareo la invadió, perdiendo el equilibrio, sintió que todo se volvía oscuro. Unos brazos la atraparon antes de que sucediera una tragedia. Inmediato la llevaron a la enfermería.

Al recuperar la conciencia se encontró con un rubio de ojos azules.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —cuestionó el muchacho.

—Mejor —la chica se incorporó.

Él se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, durante el camino no cruzaron palabras, ella miraba por la ventanilla y Matt se concentró en conducir solamente, aunque la miraba de reojo. Se detuvo de repente, bajó y al subir, le entregó una rosa de color de rosa. La chica se sorprendió, hacía tiempo que no veía una flor así desde…

—Gracias —musitó la chica que por intuición se llevó la flor a la nariz y olisqueó el suave aroma que ésta despedía, perdiéndose en él y esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

—Tengo casi el mes aquí y es la primera vez que te veo sonreír. Te ves hermosa. —escuchó del chico.

—Eres muy amable al decir eso, pero la verdad es que no me veo nada hermosa, soy horrible —estaba a punto de llorar, el chico se volvió a detener.

—No es cierto, eres muy bella —no entendía, él no hacía eso, sólo dejaba que las palabras que sentía, salieran fluidamente de su boca.

—Tan sólo mírame, no tengo ni gracia… soy un desastre.

—Ah eso no es verdad, ven, acompáñame —estacionó el vehículo y bajo para luego ayudar a la chica bajar.

Fueron al lago que ella hacía unas semanas arrojó piedras, le trajo muy malos recuerdos que rápido sus ojos se humedecieron. El joven metió sus manos en el agua, para luego llevarlas al cabello de la joven, para arreglárselo.

—No es necesario que me hagas sentir que soy bonita, yo sé que no lo soy —insistió Mimi con ganas de irse ahí, no quería ser grosera con el chico, pero si éste no dejaba de decirle que era bella, se largaría.

El chico resbaló y sin querer también jaló a Mimi, los dos cayeron al lago. Empezó a reírse por su torpeza, contagiando a la castaña quien sonreía. Él se acercó, seguía sin entender que pasaba, pero necesitaba hacerlo, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, uno que apenas y se sintió, ella se quedó desconcertada.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó la chica, entristecida.

—No sé en qué momento, pero me gustas, quiero conocerte, Mimi —confesó Matt, realmente no sabía porque lo había hecho.

Mimi salió del agua y estaba por marcharse, pero él la detuvo.

—Vamos te llevaré a tu casa, no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa.

Se sentí demasiado débil para irse caminando, aceptó irse con él, pero esta vez ella se fue atrás.

La dejo frente a la puerta del departamento de la joven, ella le agradeció y rápida se metió, él se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

—Espera —detuvo la chica cuando Matt presionaba un botón para llamar al elevador—. Yo tampoco quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa. Pasa, te voy a prestar una toalla y veré que te puede quedar de mi papá. ¿Quieres algo de tomar, un té o café?

—Un café, por favor —dijo el chico impresionado.

—Ya te lo preparo, el baño está allá —señaló la chica y antes de que él se metiera le entregó la toalla.

Ella vestía su pijama color de rosa, vio que la flor que le obsequió ya lo tenía en un vaso con agua.

—¿Qué pasó en Hong&Tsudei? —interrogó la chica.

—Pensé que no ponías atención, te vi dibujando —respondió Matt.

La chica esbozo una amarga sonrisa.

—Todos piensan que soy tonta y por lo que me ha pasado, creo que si lo soy. A pesar de que me vean haciendo otras cosas, pongo mucha atención, ¿por qué crees que el maestro no me llama la atención? Ya están acostumbrados a verme así, soy de atención auditiva —Mimi no lo miraba, pero se daba cuenta de la expresión de admiración del chico—. Pero ahora contesta a mi pregunta.

—Me peleé con un compañero y esa escuela es muy estricta. Además de los reportes acumulados, las tareas no hechas, los días que huía de clases, cuando mi papá se enteró, me mandó para acá.

—¿Extrañas estar en Tokio?

—La verdad es que no, esa escuela me resultaba de lo más aburrida, mi papá siempre en sus negocios, y aquí pues tengo más libertad, además de que estoy cerca de mi hermano, estudia la secundaria y nos vemos los fines de semana, cuando me voy a casa de mi mamá. Mis padres se divorciaron siendo yo un niño.

—Entiendo, mis padres también se divorciaron hace cinco años, pero se llevan muy bien, son buenos amigos, una pareja divorciada viviendo juntos, la novia de mi papá es un ángel… ¿raro, cierto?, llevarse con la novia de mi papá —platicó la castaña.

—Que decir de mis padres, ellos si pudieran, se matarían, no se quieren, terminó muy mal su relación. ¿Por qué los tuyos se divorciaron si se llevan tan bien?

—Es que a ellos los casaron, no se casaron por que se querían de verdad, fue un matrimonio arreglado, pero al fin decidieron hacer sus vidas propias aunque eso significara renunciar a la fortuna de sus padres, eso sí, siempre fueron muy buenos amigos y supongo que por un momento confundieron los sentimientos por una fuerte amistad por amor… —la chica se quedó callada.

—Quiere decir que tú antes eras una chica con dinero, y por eso ahora estudias en una preparatoria publica —dedujo el rubio, Mimi asintió.

—Confundir sentimientos… —repitió la castaña, absorta a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—¿Confundir sentimientos? —Matt se extraño por ello.

—Sí, cuando piensas que amas a una persona, pero no es así… a mis padres les pasó por eso yo nací, pero poco a poco se fueron dando cuenta que lo único bello en los dos, era su hija y su valiosa amistad… Yo pensé amarlo, pero no fue así… tal vez, muy en el fondo siempre sí quería que me envidiaran.

Matt no comprendía nada, absolutamente nada sobre todo la ultima parte.

—¿Amar a quien? —quiso saber el rubio.

—Al imbécil de Shintaroh… He sido una tonta, Sora tenía razón, que linda, no me dijo el clásico te lo dije… gracias, Matt por ayudarme.

—¿Ayudarte en qué? —apenas y entendía algo, pero ese algo era nada.

—En darme cuenta que he me sido una tonta, pero por haber confundido un sentimiento…

Se fue sin entender mucho, pero al menos había visto cierta alegría asomarse en Mimi, eso era bueno.

Encontró una luz que pensó no existía y cuando menos se lo imaginaba y con la persona que menos pensaba. ¿Cómo es que el divorcio de sus padres le llevó a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en vida? Ya no tenía por qué seguir así, era cierto, ella era Mimi Tachikawa, la chica más bella de toda la escuela, se convirtió en un espantajo y todo por culpa de un idiota, pero no más, la antigua Mimi estaría de regreso. Tomó la rosa, era muy bella y el recuerdo del beso la sonrojo.

—Gracias Matt.

* * *

El rubio quedó impresionado, Mimi lucía totalmente distinta a como la había dejado, simplemente era perfecta, con un hermoso cabello largo que caía graciosamente sobre la espalda, un cuerpo espectacular, una piel blanca que incitaba a ser acariciada, con un vestido de un rosa suave que le sentaba de maravilla, unos ojos color miel preciosos y muy brillantes, resplandecientes de alegría, y una sonrisa, la más hermosa que en su vida había visto.

—¡Hola! —la chica se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se sentía soñado.

—H-hola —se puso nervioso, cosa muy rara en él.

Todos estaban admirados de verla así, ya se habían acostumbrado a mirarla opacada, pero ese día, Mimi se veía más hermosa que antes.

Matt se la estaba pasando muy bien en compañía de Mimi, Sora y Tai que había llegado y se veía que poco le importara que el resto de la escuela se enterara que él y Sora eran novios, así terminaron los rumores de que la pelirroja estaba enamorada de Mimi.

—Shintaroh —le gritó Matt.

—Ah, eres tú, el nuevo juguetito de Mimi, sabes, ella le gusta andar con los chicos populares y no le importa acostarse a la primera… —Matt no lo dejó continuar, Shintaroh sintió un puñetazo en la cara que rápido le hizo sangrar la nariz.

—¡Eres un bastardo, hijo de perra! —le dio otro puñetazo que terminó con destrozarle la nariz.

Shintaroh terminó en el suelo, encogido por la golpiza que Matt le dio, el rubio no permitiría que ese hablara mal de la jovencita, ya estaba enterado de todo.

Mimi se enteró de las pestes que Shintaroh habló de ella.

—Si me entregué a él en cuerpo y alma —aquella confesión le lastimó mucho, no quería saberlo—, pero jamás tuve relaciones con ese cerdo, trató de convencerme hasta hubo una ocasión que él trató de obligarme, pero nunca pasó.

—¿Cómo? —Matt no entendía, eso de entregarse en cuerpo y alma ya era muy explicito y que luego le dijera que no tuvo relaciones.

Antes de tener respuesta, Mimi posó su mano sobre la boca para evitar reírse, pero no le fue posible.

—Digo cuerpo, por que cambie aspectos míos físicamente, me vestía con colores que él agradaba, me peinaba como él quería, hice muchas cosas que yo no quise respecto a mi forma de vestir, alma, pues igual, me comporte distinto a como verdaderamente soy —explicó la chica.

—Sonaré egoísta, Mimi, pero me alegra que no te hayas acostado con ese maldito y la verdad es que no quiero que haya alguien más en tu vida, que yo… no sé ni cómo ni cuándo, pero tú me has enamorado, lograste domar este corazón que ahora solo palpita por ti, te amo —todo lo le decía a Mimi salía sin pensarlo, sólo sentía que tenía que decírselo.

—Matt yo…

—No te preocupes, entiendo que todavía te duela, yo pasé por algo similar y he cometido muchos errores por eso, cosas que no me enorgullezco, he jugado con las chicas pensando que son iguales a mi primera novia… así que esperaré, te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, y sí después hay una negativa de tu parte, comprenderé.

—Gracias Matt, pero he de confesar que aquel pequeño beso que me diste en ese lago me gustó y mucho… —Mimi lo miró directo a los ojos.

Los azules y los caramelos empezaron a brillar todavía más, se acercaron y se besaron suavemente, al separarse, Mimi bajó la cabeza.

—Tengo miedo a confundir de nuevo los sentimientos, por eso te pido tiempo Matt, por que también me gustas y estoy muy agradecida contigo porque me ayudaste a salir de ese hoyo de tristeza por alguien que no vale la pena —admitió la castaña.

Matt asintió, era lo mejor para los dos y mientras existiera la sinceridad, todo sería mejor.

* * *

Los días pasaban, parecían que se hacían más largos de lo cotidiano, Mimi era su incondicional más ahora que Sora estaba al pendiente de su novio, los cuatro iban al cine, terminó siendo el mejor amigo de Tai sin imaginárselo, Shintaroh fue expulsado de la escuela por encontrársele droga en su casillero… Mimi le pidió a Matt conducir, diciéndole que le tenía una sorpresa, le vendó los ojos.

—Llegamos —anunció la castaña.

Escuchó como la chica cerraba la puerta del coche, luego sintió la suave mano de ella que tomaba de la suya y lo ayudaba a bajar.

—Camina despacio, vamos, con cuidado, sólo déjate guiar, confía en mí —escuchaba la melodiosa voz de Mimi.

Sintió que se mojaba, podía intuir en donde se encontraban, entonces ella le quitó la venda.

—¿Por qué me trajiste al lago? —interrogó el rubio—. ¿Y por qué nos metimos al agua?

—Hoy es luna llena, ya verás la magia que se produce aquí —le respondió Mimi, sonriendo y se veía emocionada.

Estaba oscuro, vio al cielo y una gran nube cubría la luna, se notaba la bella luz que emitía. Cuando la nube se movió, parecía haber otra luna bajo el agua, era hermoso, Mimi movía la mano suavemente en el agua haciendo que se hicieran ondas que parecían hacer mover la luna.

—Este lago es muy especial, ha sido digamos como mi confidente, aquí han caído lagrimas derramadas por mí, llenas de sentimientos, cuando me entere que mis papás se divorciaban, algo que esperaba, pero no me fue indiferente del todo, me vine aquí a llorar, cuando estaba con mis amigos a arrojar piedras y estaba feliz, cuando me destrozaron el corazón por vez primera… mis lagrimas forman parte de él.

Solo la miró mientras hablaba, la luz platina de la luna la hacía ver todavía más hermosa. Se asombró cuando ella mostró la rosa marchita que él le había regalado, le quitó los pétalos, le entregó la mitad a él y la otra mitad ella se los quedó.

—Arrójalos hacia el cielo.

Los dos aventaron los pétalos, el viento se hizo presente arrastrando los pétalos hacia el agua, los cuales cada uno al tocar la superficie emitió una onda, parecían pequeñas balsas. Mimi se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, se arrojó hacia Matt haciendo que cayeran por completo, bajo el agua, ella lo besó, mientras se hundían suavemente, se besaron hasta que el aire les hacía falta y regresaron a la superficie.

—¿Y eso por qué fue? —Matt estaba encantado.

—Por que después de todo este tiempo, me he dado cuenta que no sólo estoy agradecida contigo, sino que también te amo, Matt. Sentía celos cuando las demás chicas se acercaban a ti, tenía ganas de desgreñarlas, cosa que con Shintaroh jamás sentí… te amo, Matt Ishida.

Matt al escucharla quería llorar, sí, llorar por más increíble que lo parezca, hacía años que no había derramado una lagrima, la abrazó con fuerza.

—Te amo, Mimi —le dijo.

Mimi sí lloró, varias de sus lágrimas cayeron de lleno en el agua, haciendo pequeñas ondas fáciles de ignorar.

—¿Y ahora por qué lloras?

—Por felicidad, Matt, son lagrimas felices —Mimi sonrió, era una escena tan tierna.

—Lagrimas felices… —repitió el chico, sonrió ante la ternura que la castaña le había provocado.

Se quedaron varias horas dentro del agua, hasta que ya no pudieron soportar más el frío.

* * *

—¿Por qué tienen gripe? —quiso saber Sora cuando vio a Matt y Mimi con las narices rojas y estornudando.

—Porque nos amamos —respondió Matt tomando la mano de Mimi y luego estornudó.

—¿A quién le dio gripe primero? —Sora no se sorprendía.

—Al mismo tiempo —esta vez fue Mimi quien dio la respuesta.

—Ahh… Bien, cuídense, tomen mucho líquido y amanse mucho —Sora se marchó mostrando una sonrisa algo picara, seguramente se andaba imaginando de cosas.

—¡Lo prometemos! —exclamaron los dos al unisonó, un segundo después, los dos estornudaron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Años después, Mimi en vez de arrojar piedras, ahora arrojaba flores al lago, junto a ella se encontraba un guapo rubio que le abrazaba y le miraba con tanto amor. ¿Cómo no estar felices, si dentro de poco vendría una gran alegría a ellos?, miró su vientre bastante pronunciado ya.

—Me quiero meter, Matt —le hizo saber a su esposo.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Qué tal si pescas una gripe como aquella vez, lo recuerdas? —Matt se veía preocupado.

—Como olvidarlo, amor… pero hace calor, además, ella también quiere…

—Está bien, pero yo entraré con ustedes…

Se metieron al lago, Matt tocó el vientre de Mimi y sintió a su pequeña hija.

Los dos dentro del lago con muchas flores flotando a su alrededor, como hacía años atrás, volvieron a decirse lo mucho que se amaban. El lago fue testigo del beso entre los dos enamorados.

**

* * *

**

*********

* * *

**

**N/A: **

**Hola! cómo están? De nuevo, yop ¬¬ si, lo siento, es que me era inevitable no publicar mi nueva ocurrencia. Empece así como sin mucho interes, pero terminó ganandome y pues aqui tienen un nuevo one-shot de este intento de escritora U.U espero que sea de su agrado, y pues ustedes son quienes tienen la ultima palabra, su opinion es muy importante para mí. **

**Espero que este fic les guste y de antemano, muchisimas gracias por dedicarle unos minutos de su tiempo a leerlo y por comentarme. Mil gracias!**

**Besos y abrazos las quiero: XANHEX**

**entiendo que mis notas de autora den lastima U.U justificandome, acabo de terminar esta historia y como que las palabras no me fluyen muy bien, espero su comprensión, gracias n.n  
**


End file.
